January 19
1900s-1940s *1900 - Boston Beaneaters catcher Marty Bergen kills his wife and two children with an axe, then takes his own life. Reportedly depressed by his son's death in 1898, Bergen, at age of 28, had suffered an apparently career-ending broken hip during a game last season. Billy Hamilton is the only Boston player to attend the backstop's funeral. *1916 - Under the terms of the peace agreement, a list of 123 Federal League players with free agent status is released by the National Association. *1938 - Larry MacPhail is announced as the new general manager of the Brooklyn Dodgers. *1931 - Acting under a new draft agreement with the Pacific Coast League, the Brooklyn Dodgers purchases the contract of catcher Ernie Lombardi from the Oakland Oaks. *1934 - Baseball commissioner Kenesaw Mountain Landis denies Shoeless Joe Jackson's appeal for reinstatement. Jackson was one of eight Chicago White Sox players banned for their part in throwing the 1919 World Series against the Cincinnati Reds. *1937 - In their second annual Hall of Fame election, the Baseball Writers Association of America elects second baseman Nap Lajoie, outfielder Tris Speaker and pitcher Cy Young to the Cooperstown shrine. The trio will be honored at the Hall’s first induction ceremony in 1939. *1943 - The Boston Braves release veterans outfielders Paul Waner and Johnny Cooney. *1945 - Media reports say that Stan Musial will enlist in the U.S. military for duty in World War II. Musial will miss the entire 1945 season before returning to the St. Louis Cardinals in 1946. 1950s-1970s *1953 - The Augusta, Georgia club (South Atlantic League) announces that it is changing its nickname from the Tigers to the Ikes. Because of fans nixing the presidential name, it will changed again on February 9th to the Rams. *1956 - In New Jersey, the city of Hoboken dedicates a plaque honoring the achievements of Alexander Cartwright in organizing early baseball at Elysian Field in Jersey City. *1959 - The Players Association orders their International League members not to sign a pact unless it includes their pension plan. *1961 - The Cleveland Indians release former National League standout pitcher Don Newcombe, ending his major league career. A one-time hard thrower, Newcombe won the Rookie of the Year, Cy Young and Most Valuable Player awards while with the Brooklyn Dodgers. Newcombe finishes with 149 wins and only 90 losses. Newcombe failed a spring training tryout with the Los Angeles Dodgers in 1961. He later played as an outfielder in Japan (along with Larry Doby in 1962. *1972: **The Baseball Writers Association of America elects Sandy Koufax (344 votes), Yogi Berra (339), and Early Wynn (301) to the Hall of Fame. One year earlier, the writers had failed to elect anyone to the Hall. Koufax makes it in his first try and, at 36 age, is the youngest honoree in history. **The New York Yankees acquire outfielder Johnny Callison on a conditional basis from the Chicago Cubs. The Yankees will end up keeping him and completing the deal by shipping pitcher Jack Aker to the Cubs on May 17. *1977 - The BBWAA elects Ernie Banks to the Hall of Fame in his first year of eligibility. In a 19-season career, Banks hit 512 home runs, had 11 All-Star selections, and won back-to-back National League MVP Awards, *1978 - Eddie Mathews is elected to the Hall of Fame by the BBWAA . The former third baseman is named on 301 of 379 ballots. 1980s-1990 *1983: **Los Angeles Dodgers third baseman Ron Cey is send to the Chicago Cubs for two minor leaguers. Cey will play 518 games at third for the Cubs, the most since Ron Santo. **Ozzie Smith becomes the first $1 million shortstop in major league baseball signing a three-year contract with the St. Louis Cardinals. *1994 - Major league owners amend the major league agreement, giving complete power to the commissioner on labor negotiations. Bud Selig will continue to act as interim commissioner. *1995 - Baltimore Orioles owner Peter Angelos announces that his team will not use replacement players. *1997 - Iván Rodríguez signs the richest one-year deal in MLB history. Avoiding salary arbitration, the All-Star catcher agrees to a contract worth $6.65 million to play with the Texas Rangers. *1999 - The Toronto Blue Jays sign free agent second baseman Joey Cora and third baseman Willie Greene to contracts. 2000s *2000 - Major league baseball owners vote to approve the $320 million sale of the Cleveland Indians to Larry Dolan and his family trusts. They also vote to give Commissioner Bud Selig power "without limitation" to ensure "there is an appropriate level of long-term competitive balance among the clubs." He can override all of baseball's rules, and even attempt to impose a salary cap if he thinks it necessary to reach an agreement with the players following the 2001 season. *2002 - The Arizona Diamondbacks sign free agent pitcher Rick Helling to a one-year contract. *2005 - The Anaheim Angels trade outfielder José Guillén to the Washington Expos for outfielder Juan Rivera and infielder Maicer Izturis. Guillén, who hit .294 with 27 home runs and 104 RBI in 2004, is now playing for his sixth team in his eight-year career. He was suspended by Anaheim after throwing a helmet during a tirade caused by being taken out for a pinch runner last September. *2006: **Baseball officials are cautiously expecting good news soon from the George W. Bush administration that would clear the way for Cuba to participate in the first World Baseball Classic. Meanwhile, Fidel Castro suggested the United States doesn't want to play Cuba in the WBC. The U.S. Treasury Department last month denied MLB's application for Cuba to play its scheduled first-round games in Puerto Rico, a U.S. territory. Later rounds are to be played on the U.S. mainland. The license is required under 45-year-old American sanctions against Cuba. The International Baseball Federation has said it will not sanction the tournament if Cuba isn't allowed to play. **The Boston Red Sox and reliever Julian Tavarez finalized a $6.7 million, two-year contract **Reliever Brendan Donnelly avoided arbitration with the Los Angeles Angels, agreeing to an $950,000, one-year contract. **The New York Mets and Japanese pitcher Yusaku Iriki agreed to a $750,000, one-year contract. Births *1887 - Chick Gandil, infielder (d. 1970) *1906 - Rip Radcliff, All-Star outfielder (d. 1962) *1931 - Ed Sadowski, catcher (d. 1993) *1950 - Jon Matlack, All-Star pitcher *1954 - Rich Gale, pitcher *1957 - Brad Mills, infielder *1962 - Chris Sabo, All-Star infielder *1966 - Anthony Young, pitcher *1969 - Orlando Palmeiro, outfielder *1971 - Jeff Juden, pitcher *1971 - Phil Nevin, All-Star infielder *1973 - Chris Stynes, infielder Deaths *1900 - Marty Bergen, catcher (b. 1871) *1938 - Bill Everitt, indielder (b. 1868) *1939 - Cliff Heathcote, outfielder (b. 1898)